Episodes From San Fierro (New)
AnDReJ98 announced plans for''' Remake''' one of his most successful Mission-Packs,' Episodes From San Fierro' on it's GTAGarage page. Two weeks later, new page has been created on GTAGarage with name Episodes From San Fierro New. New version includes remake of old storyline (From 2011, now named 'The Chronicle Of Bryan Robison) with a lot of improvements and changes, and two''' new''' stories (perquel & sequel),' The Street Life' & Light In Nigh. The remake has been named into Episodes From San Fierro New, since it gives two new stories Improvements/Changes *Better grammar *Better quality of missions (DYOM V8) *More understandable story *Missions more related to story *Mission name changes *Deleted useless missions *More side missions *New activities in/outside missions *Two new stories (prequel & sequel) The Chronicle Of Bryan Robinson (Remake of 2011's version) This is original story of Episodes From San Fierro mission-pack/storyline that was originally made in 2011, and now remade with DYOM V8 and released in 2014. The story follows Bryan Robinson's comeback in San Fierro. There are many changes compared to original version: Mission names, number of missions, events, better grammar, more features in missions, new DYOM version, improved storyline feature and more understandable story & missions. Story: Five years ago, Bryan and George Robinson, two brothers started working for San Fierro Rifa street-gang. Few months late, George had some incidents with Italian mafia in local coffee bar, what caused a drive by between George, Bryan and their friends from Riffa, and Italian guys who called themselves 'Gracia gang'. Drive-by ended by crashing George's car into wall in East San Fierro. Then there spawned shooting between Riffa and Gracia. Gracia was more in better position, then Bryan saw there is no chance in surviving, he left his wounded brother George and got away, packing his stuff and flew to Germany. Five years later, Bryan finally decided to come back to San Fierro and finish the unfinished business that he should have done a long time ago. The Street Life (Perquel) This is perquel to The Chronicle Of Bryan Robinson and shows what happened before Bryan left San Fierro, what caused some things, events that are mentioned in TCoBR. Playing as George Robinson member of San Fierro Rifa and Bryan's brother who is protagonist in TCoBR, you will get experience in San Fierro gang wars and drug dealing, real world of Gangsta in late 80's. Story: San Fierro in late 80's is like Liberty City in 60's, but with newer style. The streets of crime that are filled with gangs, and the one of them is Rifa. San Fierro Rifa, known as Rifa is the famous gang in San Fierro that controls the biggest part of the city. They are in war with Traids. Recently, rumors started talking about Italian mafia called: Gracia, which is interested in some business with companies in San Fierro. member of San Fierro Rifa, George Robinson doesn't want to get involved in their stuff only if they don't think of touching Rifa's streets. But things, seems to start complicating lately. Light In Night (Sequel) TBA, Work In Progress Category:Mission Packs Category:Storylines Category:Topics by AnDReJ98 Category:GTA style missions Category:AnDReJ98 Category:WIP Mission packs